How Sapi ate Francoeur
by Goldy-Gry
Summary: The meeting of a minish and a flea can't end well for the last... or can it? OCxFrancoeur. VORE!


**Предупреждения:** кроссовер, OC, возможный OOC блоха, vore (фетиш такой, когда кто-то кого-то ест… D: ), некоторые физиологические подробности, короче, удивительный бред… :D Ситуация рассматривается в отрыве от сюжета фильма и игры, просто что могло бы быть, встреться мой ОС с блохом. Вообще, рекомендую читать как извращенческий фетишный ориджинал. Песня в фике – из старого европейского мультика «Принцесса и гоблин».

.

Сапи любил насекомых. Большинство из них. Красивых бабочек, бронированных жуков, изящных стрекоз… Да, не скроем – некоторых он любил с… скажем так, гастрономической точки зрения, разнообразя ими своё обычно вегетарианское меню, но многими просто любовался, восхищаясь их блеском, грацией или способностью летать.

Да, Сапи любил насекомых. Большинство – но всё же не всех. Сапи всей душой ненавидел паразитов и никогда не упускал случая напасть на кусачих, жалящих, докучливых кровососов. К примеру, блох…

Прижавшись к земле, юный миниш во все глаза разглядывал крохотную тёмную точку, барахтавшуюся в лужице воды. Лужица была совсем маленькой и почти высохшей, утонуть блоха не могла, но и ускакать тоже – тонкие длинные лапки плотно завязли в воде, и насекомое лишь неуклюже дёргалось, пытаясь освободиться. Вероятно, блоха неудачно спрыгнула с животного-хозяина – и угодила в опасную для неё лужу.

Оценив обстановку, охотник поднялся и не таясь приблизился, хищно глядя на попавшее в западню насекомое.

- Привет, дружок, - промурлыкал он, усаживаясь у края лужицы. – Влип, как я погляжу?..

Услыхав голос, блоха перестала дёргаться и замерла. Миниш подался ближе, получив возможность лучше рассмотреть её. Блоха была довольно крупной, тёмно-синей, но изящного телосложения – вероятно, самец? Или неведомый ему вид? А впрочем, какое это имеет значение?..

Пожав плечами, Сапи склонился над увязшей в воде блохой.

- Не волнуйся, приятель, я не брошу тебя погибать таким жутким образом… - он усмехнулся, и крошечное насекомое заметно вздрогнуло. Хотя голос миниша был мягким, улыбка – дружелюбной, однако в глазах было странное хищное выражение… Блоха отчаянно задёргалась, возобновляя попытки выбраться. Вновь усмехнувшись, Сапи протянул когтистую лапку и без труда вытащил блоху.

- У меня есть для тебя местечко получше – мягонькое, тёпленькое… - вновь промурлыкал миниш, и его вторая лапка, как бы намекая, опустилась на животик. По правде говоря, Сапи был не особо голоден, но отпускать паразита было выше его принципов… Как, впрочем, и понапрасну мучить живое существо. Поэтому, прекратив наконец дурачиться, миниш раскрыл пасть пошире и закинул туда свою добычу.

Первые несколько секунд Сапи усиленно старался раскусить насекомое своими острыми зубками – всё-таки это было куда гуманней, чем глотать его живьём, обрекая на мучительную смерть от кислоты и нехватки воздуха. Однако блоха дёргалась в пасти так отчаянно, что минишу никак не удавалось переместить её к зубам. Провозившись так с полминуты, Сапи утомлённо вздохнул. «Что ж, сама напросилась…» - с досадой подумал он. Набрав побольше слюны, миниш сглотнул, отправляя упрямое насекомое прямиком в желудок.

- Mea culpa, дружок, - почти искренне произнёс Сапи и облизнулся. – Прощай.

Франкур ненавидел воду. Просто на дух не переносил. Да, ей можно было полюбоваться (желательно издали), утолить жажду и, при определённой сноровке, даже умыться… Но с гораздо большей вероятностью в ней можно было захлебнуться и утонуть – особенно это касалось крохотных, не умеющих плавать насекомых. Таких, как блохи. Для них даже самая мелкая лужица превращалась в смертельную ловушку…

Франкур как можно сильнее выпрямил свои лапки, ощущая их кончиками дно. Это был хороший знак – если постараться, то можно будет добрести до края лужи, или же просто встать и подождать, пока солнце не высушит воду. Лишь бы только хватило сил… Лапки блоха уже неприятно ныли от усталости и напряжения, а до ближайшего «берега» было ещё очень далеко… И угораздило же его так влипнуть! Франкур вздохнул, полагая, что хуже быть просто не может.

Внезапно раздавшийся сзади голос едва не заставил блоха подскочить – даром что его лапки были полностью погружены в воду. Повернув голову, Франкур с удивлением уставился на странное, не виданное им прежде существо. Оно было маленьким, когтистым и остроносым, словно мышка, но при этом было одето в штаны, а в глазах определённо стояло осмысленное, человеческое выражение. Оно было разумным? Это оно разговаривало сейчас?..

- Ч-чч… чррп? – удивлённо прострекотал блох и замер, когда странное существо чуть приблизилось, осматривая и обнюхивая его. Что-то в этом «осмотре» Франкуру не понравилось – уж больно это было… по-звериному. Хотя может, существо просто так проявляло любопытство? Интересно, видело ли оно раньше блох… В голову Франкуру пришла рисковая мысль. По сравнению с ним, существо большое и сильное – может, намекнуть ему, чтобы оно вытащило его из воды?..

Удовлетворившись осмотром, существо заговорило вновь, на этот раз одарив Франкура странной улыбкой. Блох невольно вздрогнул, разглядев в пасти ряд маленьких острых зубов. Такие зубы вполне могли принадлежать насекомоядному зверьку. Франкур уставился в глаза существа – в тех уже появлялось голодное, хищное выражение…

- ЧИРП! – забыв обо всём, блох отчаянно дёрнулся, пытаясь вырваться из водяного плена. На этот раз он был уверен, что встреча со странным существом не сулит ему ничего хорошего. Ах, если бы только удалось посильнее оттолкнуться от дна, совершить хотя бы один мощный прыжок…

- Кр-риу!.. – у Франкура перехватило дыхание, когда пара крепких когтей сдавила его с боков, пресекая его попытки к бегству. Спустя секунду он был вытащен из воды и поднесён к остроносой мордочке существа. Оно вновь улыбнулось ему и что-то произнесло на неведомом языке, а лапка его в весьма красноречивом жесте опустилась на брюшко. Франкур же, цепко сжатый когтями, совершенно не мог пошевелиться и лишь в ужасе глядел на морду существа… на его пасть с острыми зубами. Через миг пасть широко раскрылась, и блоха зашвырнули внутрь.

- Ч-чир-рп! – почувствовав относительную свободу, Франкур тут же вскочил на лапы и совершил отчаянный скачок к выходу – туда, откуда лился свет и шёл свежий воздух… Однако в ту же секунду он больно ударился о сомкнувшиеся перед ним зубы и упал на тёплый влажный язык. Существо плотно закрыло пасть, преградив блоху путь к свободе, после чего… ох нет!

Франкур в отчаянии заметался по своей крошечной темнице, всеми силами стараясь удержаться в центре пасти. Только не зубы! Только не попасть на них!.. От них не спасёт даже прочный блошиный хитин… Может, если постараться уколоть существо шипами, то оно сдастся и выплюнет строптивую добычу?

Франкур прижался к языку и вздыбил шипы, намереваясь привести свой план в исполнение, но, похоже, у существа появились свои идеи на этот счёт. На миг всё застыло, а затем пасть стремительно начала наполняться водой…. нет, слюной! Лапки Франкура соскользнули с резко вздрогнувшего языка, и обезумевший от ужаса блох провалился в чёрный влажный туннель.

Франкур не помнил, сколько времени длилось его «путешествие», не помнил, когда вновь получил возможность дышать… Способность ясно мыслить вернулась к нему, лишь когда стены узкого туннеля внезапно пропали, и блох упал на что-то упругое, мокрое и горячее.

Франкур стремительно вскочил… точнее, попытался вскочить. Лапки его увязли в какой-то слизи – и, похоже, выбраться из неё было намного труднее, чем из воды! Собравшись с силами, блох наконец выдернул правую переднюю лапку, затем, напрягшись, левую… Дрожа, он осторожно прощупал их коготками пространство перед собой. Стена… горячая, пульсирующая, покрытая слизью стена, ничем не отличавшаяся от пола. Ни одного участка, за который можно было бы уцепиться, чтобы освободить остальные лапы. Франкур огляделся, пытаясь найти хоть какой-нибудь выход, – но вокруг была кромешная тьма без единого лучика света. Похоже, всё, что он тут мог, - полагаться лишь на слух, обоняние и осязание. Увы, толку от них было мало…

Пол под ним внезапно содрогнулся, и блох, потеряв равновесие, упал на все шесть лап, вновь влипнув в слизь. По спине его прошла волна жаркого, спёртого воздуха. Блох нервно сглотнул и прислушался, различая сквозь неясные шумы биение огромного сердца, размеренное дыхание наверху и зловещее урчание где-то под ним. Он действительно находился в желудке другого существа. Как беззащитная, жалкая, крохотная закуска… Настолько крохотная, что едва ли смогла бы утолить голод даже существа размером с мышь. Тогда почему?..

- ЧИ-И-ИР-Р-РП! – на глаза блоха навернулись слёзы. Он снова резко дёрнулся, стараясь освободиться. Попеременно вырывая лапки из густой слизи, он проковылял несколько шагов, пока не оступился и не рухнул в какую-то лужицу. Неужели опять вода? Или… Франкур отшатнулся, издав отчаянный стрёкот. Шею, суставы, границы сегментов словно обожгло кислотой! Скуля от боли, блох лихорадочно попытался стереть с себя жгучую жидкость, затем сжался в маленький комочек, подогнув под себя лапки, и обречённо закрыл глаза. Похоже, это был конец…

«Люсиль…» При мысли о ней Франкур издал жалобный всхлип. Никогда больше он не увидит её, не споёт с ней… А всё из-за такой нелепой, но такой роковой случайности. Не вовремя уменьшился, угодил в воду, попался на глаза странному неведомому созданию… И никто даже не узнает, что с ним случилось, никто не узнает, где его искать… Такая нелепая смерть… Блох стёр с мордочки слёзы и невидяще уставился вверх, где должен был находиться выход.

- Ур-рр… - чувство невероятной безысходности овладело Франкуром. Терять ему было уже нечего… С трудом приподнявшись, он запел. Сперва тихо, потом громче и громче, перекрывая окружающий шум. Его кристально-чистый голос странно звучал в этой малоподходящей обстановке, но Франкура это уже не волновало. Казалось, это не он пел песню – но сама песня рвалась наружу, прочь, как испуганная птица. Слов её Франкур не знал, не вполне осознавал даже, о чём поёт. Казалось, безграничное отчаянье, боль и любовь просто выплёскивались из него, чтобы не погибнуть вместе с ним, чтобы вырваться на волю…

Он не допел. Воздух, жаркий и душный, ядом вползал в горло, туманил разум, а остатки кислоты всё глубже проникали в уязвимую кожу. Сердце Франкура болезненно сжалось в груди, перед глазами вспыхнули колючие искры – и он медленно осел на горячий слизистый пол, теряя сознание.

Тем временем ничего не подозревающий миниш спокойно брёл своей дорогой, тихонько мурлыча что-то себе под нос. О проглоченной блохе он уже совершенно забыл и теперь беззаботно наслаждался замечательным погожим деньком.

- Мр-рр… - Сапи остановился и довольно прищурился на тёплое яркое солнышко. Может, стоит устроить небольшой привал?.. Торопиться всё равно некуда, дел на сегодня никаких нет… Он слегка зевнул, разморившись под тёплыми лучами.

_- There's a spark inside us…_

Сапи затаил дыхание, его острые уши встали торчком. Что за?..

_- …That we can all ignite_

_And all that's dark inside us_

_Will flicker into light…_

Сапи испуганно покосился по сторонам. Где-то тут, совсем рядом… кто-то пел. Вопрос был только в том, кто это был? Не будет ли он опасен для такого крошечного существа, как миниш?..

_- …There's a power in every breath_

_There's a power in every note_

_A power that starts within the heart_

_A power that rises through the throat…_

Так, это определённо не было галлюцинацией. Голос был высоким и чистым – но казалось, звучал несколько приглушённо, как из старого проигрывателя. Старательно покрутив головой во все стороны, Сапи убедился, что вокруг нет никого, кроме него самого. Лишь он – и странный невидимый певец… где-то тут… рядом… но где же?..

_- …And when it sails up through the air_

_More beautiful than any prayer..!_

_This power could right a wrong_

_And it will always thrill the ear_

_Of those who have the power to hear_

_The magic of this song…_

Закончив бродить по окрестностям, взгляд Сапи наконец медленно, но верно опустился вниз. С пару секунд миниш просто тупо таращился на собственное брюшко, пытаясь переварить эту неожиданную информацию. Голос шёл изнутри него?.. Но как, во имя Богинь? Хотя его желудок и мог преподносить некоторые сюрпризы своему хозяину, всё же Сапи был уверен, что петь тот не мог. Во всяком случае, не в таком буквальном смысле. Миниш задумчиво почесал животик, перебирая все возможные варианты. Магия? Вмешательство богов? Может, проглоченный проигрыватель? Совсем миниатюрный проигрыватель… Сапи нахмурился. Нет, если не считать единственного крошечного насекомого, больше сегодня он ничего не ел…

_- …All that's strong inside us_

_That tells us wrong from right_

_Becomes a song inside us_

_To chase away the night…_

Голос внутри внезапно стих, словно с пластинки в проигрывателе соскользнула игла. Сапи усмехнулся. Блоха… Чтобы блоха могла петь, да ещё человеческим голосом? Бред, невозможно! Если только не…

Глаза Сапи расширились, и он нервно сглотнул. Что, если это на самом деле была не блоха, а какое-нибудь разумное существо? Просто заколдованное? Или может, действительно какой-нибудь разумный вид? Он ведь мало знает мир, по которому сейчас путешествует. Даже люди тут совсем другие, может, и здешние блохи тоже обладают разумом? Или же это и вовсе не блоха – а просто существо, похожее на неё внешне? А он вот так запросто проглотил его, даже не успев разобраться, что к чему…

- О мои Богини… - в ошеломлении пробормотал миниш. Его догадки были более чем нелепыми – но логика, чёрт бы её побрал, указывала лишь на них. Пожалуй, стоит выяснить это наверняка, чтобы не терзаться потом угрызениями совести и не винить себя в наличии слуховых галлюцинаций.

Миниш прижал обе лапки к животу и пробормотал короткое заклинание. Спустя пару секунд он убрал лапки и тут же поморщился. Ощущение было не то чтобы болезненным, но уж больно неприятным – словно он проглотил кусок льда. На самом деле желудок просто прекратил работать, и кислота внутри него обернулась простой водой. Сапи пару раз сглотнул воздух, чтобы у блохи ещё было чем дышать, и неуверенно спросил:

- Эй? Это ты поёшь?

Ответом ему была тишина.

- Э… блоха? Приятель? Это же ты пел, да? Скажи что-нибудь? – Сапи нервно прикусил губу. По-прежнему тишина…

Миниш задумался. Странно, если блоха могла петь – то почему не могла просто говорить? Почему она замолчала именно тогда, когда он к ней обратился? А может, он слишком поздно применил заклинание и блоха уже мертва? Всё-таки она находилась в желудке - месте, явно не предназначенном для комфортного пребывания…

Сапи тихо застонал, потирая виски. Ещё можно списать всё на разыгравшееся воображение и спокойно забыть про этот инцидент, но… чёрт побери, вдруг это правда? Если он не выяснит это наверняка, то потом будет корить себя до конца жизни!

- Ох, сила Трифорса…

Опустившись на четвереньки, миниш прошептал очередное заклинание, собираясь вернуть проглоченную добычу обратно. Хотя, если честно, при мысли о том, что он проглотил разумное существо, его прекрасно начинало мутить и без всякого волшебства. – Ох… - он ощутил, как его желудок мощно сократился, избавляясь от своего содержимого. – О-ох… м-мм… ТЬФУ! – он кое-как отдышался и в волнении уставился на землю. В липкой лужице неподвижно лежало синеватое пятнышко…

- Эй?.. - Сапи осторожно подцепил блоху когтями и уложил на ладонь. – Приятель? Ты жив? – он пригляделся. Насекомое лежало без всякого движения, лапки его были жалко вытянуты вдоль тела.

- Приятель? Ответь хоть что-нибудь? Ну хоть спой? Не зря же я через всё это прошёл, а? – ворчливо заметил Сапи. «А может, он захлебнулся? Вода ведь тоже опасна для блох…»

Подумав, миниш как можно бережнее стёр с блохи остатки воды и слизи, а затем, за неимением лучшего, вытер насекомое о собственные штаны.

- Ну же? Приятель? Давай! Я же не могу сделать тебе искусственное дыхание!..

Свет… это было первое, что он увидел, когда сознание стало возвращаться к нему. Где он?.. Он уже… умер? Что ж, это было не так страшно, как он себе представлял. Всё случилось довольно быстро и сравнительно безболезненно. И он даже сумел спеть напоследок – жаль лишь, что никто этого не слышал… Он слегка пошевелился – и в тот же миг тело его пронзила жгучая боль.

- Ч-ЧЧЧЧРРР!.. – Франкур содрогнулся, едва вновь не потеряв сознание от боли. Все его самые нежные части, не защищённые прочным хитином, горели, как в огне… Кислота! Желудочный сок! Блох судорожно дёрнулся, зажмуриваясь от боли. Шея, суставы лапок, уязвимые места под краями пластинок-сегментов на теле – всё горело и чесалось так, будто с него заживо сдирали кожу.

- Ч-ЧЧ-ЧР-К!...

Каким-то непостижимым образом он всё ещё был жив… и судя по свету, даже выбрался из желудка. Странное существо выплюнуло его? Он оказался несъедобен? Блох снова вздрогнул, ощущая новую волну жгучей боли. Судя по ощущениям, он уже всё равно был не жилец - только теперь умирать ему предстояло долго и мучительно. Неужели существо не могло подождать ещё хоть пару минут, пока он не умрёт?.. А теперь же… Что теперь?

- Ч-ЧЧРРРРК!

Сапи напряжённо следил за крошечным насекомым, карауля малейшее возможное движение. Неужели он опоздал, и блоха уже умерла, задохнувшись от слизи и нехватки воздуха? Много ли нужно такому крохотному насекомому… Миниш печально вздохнул. Теперь он никогда не узнает наверняка, виновен ли он в смерти разумного существа… или же это всё его разыгравшееся воображение.

- Приятель?.. Мне жаль… даже если ты не был разумным и не пел и мне всё почудилось… Мне всё равно жаль, - он легонько прикоснулся к боку насекомого. – Mea culpa…

В этот самый момент насекомое заметно вздрогнуло. Широко раскрытые глаза уставились куда-то в пространство, а тонкие лапки судорожно дёрнулись. Послышался странный звук – не то стрёкот, не то стон.

- Ах ты! Живой, паразит! Ох, прости, - спохватился Сапи. – Живой, фух… Как ты?

Насекомое не ответило. Всё его тело мелко дрожало, и странный стрёкот-стон становился всё громче и явственней. «Кислота! Всё-таки успела сделать своё чёрное дело…»

- Ох, дружок… Прости меня.

Сапи осторожно сжал насекомое с боков двумя когтями, стараясь не причинить боли, а лишь ограничить его движения. Убедившись, что блоха обездвижена, он нагнул морду и быстро прошёлся по спинке насекомого язычком, оставляя на ней тонкий слой слюны. Аккуратно перевернув насекомое, он повторил ту же процедуру спереди, на этот раз захватив и тонкие лапки.

- Уф… Потерпи немного, приятель. Сейчас должно стать полегче, - Сапи убрал когти и с волнением уставился на беспомощно дрожавшую блоху. Прошла минута. Другая… Дрожь медленно стихала, стрёкот становился не столь отчаянный, и лапки начинали шевелиться более плавно… Наконец насекомое замерло. Казалось, оно было мертво – но мерно вздымавшееся брюшко и уже более-менее осмысленный взгляд в ярко-оранжевых глазах убеждали, что оно было живое и в сознании. Некоторое время взгляд насекомого настороженно блуждал по сторонам, изучая окружающую обстановку, а затем наконец сфокусировался на минише.

- Чирп?..

С минуту миниш и блох пристально разглядывали друг друга, соображая, что же следует делать дальше. Наконец Сапи решил нарушить затянувшееся молчание.

- Приятель? Как ты?..

- ЧИРП! – в глазах Франкура появился ужас, когда он осознал, что лежит на ладони хищного существа в самой уязвимой позе. – ЧИРП! – Он резко перевернулся, попытался прыгнуть – но лапки его подкосились, и он вновь упал. – Ч-чирп…

- Всё в порядке! – заволновался Сапи. – Не бойся, дружок, я тебя не обижу… больше. Прости, что так вышло… - он внимательно осмотрел блоха. – Наверное, ты ещё не совсем оправился… Расслабься. Скоро всё пройдёт.

Франкур пытливо вгляделся в обеспокоенную мордочку миниша, вслушался в его мягкий голос – и неожиданно для самого себя успокоился. Кажется, тот не желал ему зла?.. Подогнув под себя дрожащие лапки, блох сел, и его янтарные глаза уставились в тёмно-фиолетовые глаза миниша.

Сапи облегчённо выдохнул, ощущая, как с души его падает огромный камень. Никогда ещё он не чувствовал такого облегчения и такого ужаса одновременно. Он был рад, что насекомое смогло выжить после такой передряги – и был в ужасе оттого, что по недоразумению чуть не убил разумное существо. В том, что блоха была разумной, Сапи больше не сомневался. Она явно понимала его, и взгляд её, настороженный и вопрошающий, был абсолютно осмысленным…

- Кхм… Прости ещё раз. Я не знал, что ты можешь говорить… эм, петь. Это ведь ты пел, да?

- Урк?.. Ур-р, – Франкур удивлённо склонил голову на бок. Как странно… существо говорило на неведомом ему языке, но всё же каким-то образом блох улавливал смысл слов.

- Кстати, меня зовут Сапи. Ну, вообще-то Сапидус… - миниш слегка поморщился. – Но лучше просто Сапи. А тебя, приятель? – он выжидательно уставился на блоха.

- Мр-р… Урр-р… - блоху понадобилось время, чтобы «разогреть» свои голосовые связки. – Франкур-р.

- Хм? – среди довольно неясного стрёкота Сапи различил какое-то слово. – Франкур? Тебя зовут Франкур?

- Урк! – с энтузиазмом отозвался блох, радостно кивнув, но тут же непроизвольно вздрогнул. Кожа на шее ещё побаливала, хотя боль была довольно слабой и не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он испытал при пробуждении. Франкур приподнялся, осторожно вытягивая лапки и выгибая спинку. Казалось, с каждой секундой боль ослабевала… Блох с облегчением вздохнул. Кажется, всё худшее было позади…

- Лучше, да? – поинтересовался миниш, верно истолковав странные телодвижения насекомого. – Не волнуйся. Скоро боль полностью пройдёт. И я… это… - он виновато уставился на Франкура. – Прости меня. Я думал, ты обычное насекомое, а я… знаешь, я иногда ем насекомых, - миниш издал нервный смешок.

- Мр-р, - мягко стрекотнул блох, легонько покачав головой. Теперь, когда всё разъяснилось и уладилось, он не испытывал ни страха, ни неприязни к минишу. Поднявшись, он осторожно прошёлся по тёплой ладони. Лапки ещё немного дрожали, но вероятно, это было просто от пережитого стресса. Боль же исчезла, как страшный сон…

Сапи невольно улыбнулся, наблюдая за ним. Франкур был очень милым… для блохи. Не удержавшись, миниш медленно и аккуратно, чтобы не напугать, погладил его по шипастой спинке.

- Чирп? Мр-р-р… - удивление Франкура сменилось довольным урчанием.

- Прости, приятель… Впредь обещаю быть намного внимательней, - миниш усмехнулся.

- Урк! – дружелюбно отозвался блох.

- Что ж… Желаю удачи, Франкур, - Сапи присел и бережно опустил блоха на землю. – Надеюсь, ещё свидимся.

- Урр-р! - Франкур смотрел, как Сапи поднялся и, помахав в прощальном жесте, медленно направился прочь. – Мрр…

И, лишь когда миниш скрылся из виду, блох развернулся и быстрыми лёгкими прыжками понёсся прочь, радуясь столь удачному завершению своих сегодняшних злоключений.


End file.
